


“I want to tell you I love you until my throat bleeds.” ~Hanzo

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	“I want to tell you I love you until my throat bleeds.” ~Hanzo

Your wrists burned from struggling in the tight ropes you were bonded in and your eyes were heavy from the tears. But despite the pain you felt, the menacing man who brought you into this position seemed unfazed. You wanted to scream at him, kick him, refuse him any way you could, but it was pointless. All you would be doing is wasting your energy.   
He was sitting straight against the bedpost, with you in his arms. The touches he gave you were tender and the kisses even moreso, but you couldn’t help the tears that flooded down your cheek. You were terrified. Who is this man? What does he want? Is he insane? Why is he doing this?  
But you couldn’t speak past the gag on your mouth, only making muffled hiccups and moans as you continued to sob.   
“Hush, dear,” he stroked your cheek, wiping away a tear, “You won’t be hurt while I’m with you. I will keep you safe.”  
His voice did little to reassure you, rather it heightened your sense of panic. You wanted to leave. Run out the door, run until your lungs exploded or your legs couldn’t move, whichever came first. You wanted to go home.   
After some time spent sobbing, the tender hands used to caress your body focused on unraveling the gag on your mouth, “Be silent, love.”  
The moment you felt it being released, a deep sigh you didn’t realize you were holding in escaped your lips. You could see the man behind you smile as you turned towards him, “Better?”  
You don’t respond, just stare at him with your mouth gaping open, only managing to ask a soft, “Why?”  
His smile faded into a frown as he began to trail his lips from your temple to your neck, covering you with gentle kiss, scratching your face with his facial hair along the way.   
“You are so beautiful. You’re a work of art. Look at you, dear. I love you,” he tightened his grip around you and moved his lips behind your ear as he ran a hand through your hair, “I’ve wanted this for so long. I want to tell you I love you until my throat bleeds.”  
You shut your eyes and held in breath. There was a darkness in this man beneath the soft kisses and sweet nothings. And how he hides this so well, it sent a wave of unease throughout your whole body.


End file.
